Let Me Protect You
by sakurak504
Summary: Ran is kidnapped one day by someone. It's Shinichi! Why would Shinichi kidnap her?


_Hi! First, I want to thank **jilnachtaugen,**_ _who did not hesitate to request a story from me. I haven't written a DC fic in a while so it may be a bit weird. But anyway, enjoy!_

 ** _I do not own Detective Conan!_**

* * *

Ran sighed. It had been so long since she had seen Shinichi. So long. Conan had gone away to his parents and now she didn't have her little shadow with her. Now that he was gone, she noticed. She noticed how he had always been there to protect her and to help her, like Shinichi had. She had always had the suspicion that Conan was Shinichi. But since Conan had gone, then Shinichi should've been back! She was so confused.

She sighed again and looked out the window, watching the falling cherry blossoms. It was early April and the blossoms were blooming, filling Japan with their beautiful colors. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ran!" a cheerful voice answered.

"Shinichi?"

"Hi! How are you?"

"Where the hell have you been? I'm good by the way."

They talked and Ran felt better than she had. She was happy. Then, she started to hear his voice getting closer. Closer? Then she felt a cloth around her mouth. Before her karate could kick in, she became drowsy. She managed to glimpse the person's face though.

"Shinichi..." It was the last thing she said before everything went black.

* * *

When she woke, she felt disoriented. She was in an unfamiliar setting and in what seemed like a bedroom. She was lying in a comfortable bed with white silk sheets. A curtain covered the window at the side of the room, sun rays filling the room. Judging from the rays, it was about sunset. A coffee table stood next to the bed and there were two doors on the other side of the room. Ran reached up to stretch, only to feel restraints. Handcuffs. She was handcuffed to the bed!

She sat up and groaned. Her head was killing her! She realized that she could move freely, as the chain was long. She stood up and walked to the window, only to hear a tower bell ring in the distance. She moved the curtain to the side.

 _Is that the Big Ben? Wait, then isn't this London?!_

Her mind raced. Why was she here? What happened? She was so confused! Her head began to spin and she quickly sat down in the bed. Just then, the door clicked and her head snapped up.

Two young men walked into the room and she recognized him before she saw his face.

"Shinichi..." she was dumbfounded. Had he brought her here?

"Yo, Ran," he said nonchalantly, turning to face her.

"Did you come here to save me?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is the contrary. I locked you up here," he said casually.

"What! Shinichi, you—" She was about to stand up and give him a kick, but the other young man next to her snapped his fingers and the chain on the handcuff shortened considerably, trapping her and keeping her on the bed.

"Kaitou Kid! Why are you—"

"Hello, ma'am. Tantei-kun here needed my assistance, which is why I am here right now. We do need to keep you tied up here," Kid said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Kuroba," Shinichi murmured. Kaitou Kid nodded and left the room.

"Shinichi...Why? Why?" Ran's voice was angry and she was furious, trembling and shaking with rage.

"Promise me that you won't leave this room. If you do, you will be brutally murdered. The bathroom is over there and there are a lot of things in this room for you to do," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"No, Shinichi, I won't! Not until you give me an explanation!" she yelled back.

He sighed. "Will you at least drink water? You've been unconscious for a while. You're going to be dehydrated."

"Fine!" she grabbed the glass of water and chugged it. "Happy?"

She saw a faint hint of a smile on his face. "Yes."

Then she felt it. She began getting dizzy, and her eyes began to close. "No.. Shinichi... Why? I hate you..." the last things she saw were his eyes. However, the last thing she heard was what caught her off guard.

"Hate me all you want Ran. But, I'm doing this anyway. I'm going to protect you."

But she didn't get to hear the last thing he said.

"It's because I love you."

* * *

When she woke up next, she had a sweet taste in her mouth and it seemed to be early morning. There were clean clothes stacked neatly on the table and although she was grateful, she felt a burning rage towards Shinichi.

 _How dare he?!_ She stood up, snatched the clothes up, and changed, tempted to rip the handcuffs off. They were so inconvenient! Extremely inconvenient.

 _What did he make these handcuffs out of?_ She couldn't bend them. The karate champ who could smash a pole in a half couldn't bend this metal! What the heck?

She growled and decided to just break her wrist and get out of the handcuffs. It was early morning, and hopefully, he was still asleep. She slowly bent her wrist.

"Shit!" her wrist cracked and blood slowly began to trickle down her hand, dripping onto the pristine white bed sheets. She swore quietly but continued to bend her wrist. Then, the door opened and Shinichi walked in.

"What are you doing?" he looked at her, exasperated.

"Umm..." She had been literally caught red handed, since the blood had stained her hand.

"I told you, I'll let you out when everything's safe. Now stay still. I can't believe you would just hurt yourself like this. Are you that desperate?" Shinichi asked her quietly.

Shinichi walked to her and magically produced a roll of bandage out of his pocket. He re-cuffed her to the longer cuffs and onto the other hand while she seethed. When he reached over to take her hand, she withdrew.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to help," he said and she swore she saw the hurt in his eyes for a second.

"Alright, alright!" she said. He led her to the bathroom and gently washed the blood from her hand. He then proceeded to carefully bandage her wrist, setting the bones in correctly and then wrapping the gauze. He frowned.

"You're going to need an actual cast for this. You almost broke your wrist. Have you no sensitivity for your own safety at all?" he reprimanded her.

"Well I was just trying to get out of here! I just wanted to get away from you! You're a liar! Locking me up here! Yeah, you're totally protecting me!" she yelled at him.

She then slapped him and the sound of her hand making impact with his cheek was deafening. His face was still turned to the side and he slowly reached his hand up to touch the reddening skin. She felt sorry but she was just too angry. He met her eyes, but he had now completely closed up to her. She could no longer read what his eyes used to convey.

"If that's how you feel, then fine. However, I don't want to risk your life," he said. He dropped her hand, which he had still been holding, and walked out of the bathroom. "I only wanted to protect you." And in an even quieter voice, he said, "It's because I love you." He then left the room, the quiet of the room was so loud to her ears.

 _It's because I love you._

Had he really just said that? Did he really? She couldn't hold it back anymore, tears cascading down her cheeks. Then, why was she here? If he loved her, then why was she trapped here? Her crying tired her out and she fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was lying in the bed. Wait, hadn't she been in the bathroom. She slowly sat up, seeing that the bed sheets had been changed. She had been tucked in and she was warm. There was another stack of clothes next to the bed and a note lay on top of it.

"Here you go. I don't care if you don't read this note, burn it, or rip it up. I just want you to remember to stay safe. I'm telling you that I'm going out, and you'd better not hurt yourself again. It hurts me too. From Shinichi..." Ran read aloud.

She sighed but was thrilled. He wasn't there! That gave her a perfect chance to escape! She quickly changed into the clothes and then bent her wrist again, snapping it again and this time, managing to get her wrist out of the cuffs. She quickly exited the room and raced out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to leave that place.

It had been spring break in Japan and Sonoko had gone to... gone to London! Ran knew the location and began running there. When the mansion came into view, she smiled. Then, a gunshot rang and she gasped, waiting for the impact. Instead, someone pushed her out of the way, his body shielding hers.

"Shinichi!" she gasped.

"You're safe. You're safe now," he murmured, hovering above her. Then, he collapsed on top of her, blood pooling on the sidewalk while other men went to capture the gunmen.

"Shinichi! No, you have to live!" Ran cradled him in her arms and buried her face in his hair. Why was this happening? Why was it always that she didn't realize what she had until it was slipping from her grasp? "I love you, don't leave me!" Tears dripped from her eyes onto his face. She was vaguely aware of the ambulance coming and taking him to the hospital, taking her as well. She felt so cold.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a bed. A stiff bed with sheets as white as snow. She sat up and looked around. It seemed to be a hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." A nurse came into the room and smiled at her. "You passed out, so we decided to take care of you. How are you?"

"Thank you, I'm fine. How's Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"He got surgery, but has yet to wake up. The doctors have put him into an artificial coma. He should be fine." The nurse rummaged around for tools.

"Can I see him?" Ran said.

"Of course. Well, after I check you up."

The nurse quickly ran a check over Ran's body, deeming it well enough to stand up and walk around. Ran walked to Shinichi's room and hesitatingly opened the door. There lay Shinichi, surrounded by various machines and white sheets, making his pale face look even paler.

Ran struggled to hold back tears. He had gotten injured protecting her. He had made her hate him in order to protect him.

"Oh, Shinichi," she sobbed. She walked to his bed, pulled up a chair, sat down, and took his hand into her own.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry. I should have believed you, but I was so angry. I'm sorry. Come back to me," she whispered, stroking his hand with her fingers. She sat there for a while, and then gave up. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He had kissed her long ago, and she wanted to feel like that again.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"And I, you," a small and weak voice whispered back, squeezing her hand softly.

Her eyes widened as azure orbs opened to meet hers. "Shinichi?"

"Hi, Ran." His voice was breathless and it was weak.

"Shinichi!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his neck. He weakly brought his hands up to stroke her hair and pat her back.

"I'm so sorry Shinichi," she sobbed.

"Shh.. It's okay. It's okay," he reassured.

They would be alright. The Black Organization was gone and they could finally be together again. All was finally well.

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! It's finished! Let me know if you liked it? Thanks for reading!_

 _Sakura-chan_


End file.
